User blog:The Awesome Jack/A Review of "Catfight"
SPOILER WARNING (duh) Blog Enrtry # 12 Jack's Review on "Catfight" 'Intro' Hey gu'''ys it's me, the Awesome Jack. Before Ultimate Alien ended I used to review the episodes unprofessionally and just base it all on opinions. Now I'm back and better, ready to review! Here are some things to keep in mind. *I am sometimes NOT grammatically correct so pardon me. *Off-Topic is allowed *No arguing in the comments, everyone has their own opinion *Do not hesitate to express your thoughts, let it all out. *Enjoy! =D Best Quote of the Episode (Ben and Ester watch the movie. Ben is captivated by it while Ester starts pouting because Ben isn't paying attention to her. She suddenly gets an idea) '''Ester: (sneezes) Brrr, it's awfully chilly in here. Ben:' (Removes his jacket and hands it to her without taking his eyes off the movie) Here you go. (Ester takes the jacket, looking upset) Ben: Yeah! (Ester pretends to yawn and tries to put her arm around Ben's shoulder. But Ben moves forward and she falls into the back of his seat) (Ben cheering) Go Sumos! Rayona: Are you sure Ben is from this planet? He does not seem to understand it's courting rituals at all. Rook: Yes, he is. And yes, he does not. Ben: Is this the greatest movie or what? Ester:'''What. Ben:(shushes her) Movie. (Ester resumes pouting) ---- '''Verdict Recap (thanks to Ben 10 Planet) ---- In their respective homeworlds, the princesses Looma and Attea go through countless suitors looking for someone worthy to marry, becoming increasingly annoyed as none of them fit the bill. Separately, they both decide to search for the only Tetramand/Incursean who has beaten them before, Ben Tennyson. On Earth, Ben is on a double date with Ester, Rook, and Rayona, with the latter visiting Earth for the first time. Despite this, Ben proves to be so engrossed in Sumo Slammers 6 that he fails to return Ester's romantic advances. As Rook and Rayona discuss Ben's failure at being romantic, they notice cats roaming the cinema and pickpocketing from the audience, and Rook points this out to Ben. Ben leaves on hero duty with Rook following; after deciding that watching their boyfriends in action would be far more exciting, Ester and Rayona follow as well. Outside, Ben is surprised to see Nyancy Chan, who Rook points out was the most likely suspect anyway. Ben casually dismisses Nyancy, not considering her ability to mentally control cats a serious power. Nyancy sics her cats on Ben, who tries to change into Wildmutt but ends up turning into Rath instead. This proves disastrous for the heroes as Nyancy instantly hypnotizes Rath into doing her bidding, fighting off the combined efforts of Rook, Rayona, and Ester with ease. Ester suggests going after Nyancy to break her mind control over Rath, but Nyancy orders Rath to protect her. Rath succeeds in disabling the others before escaping with Nyancy. Just as the heroes try to regroup, Looma and Attea show up in their respective vehicles, demanding Ben - which soon turns into an argument as the competitive princesses begin asserting their right for Ben. As Ester tries to calm them down, Rayona suggests that everyone team up to search for Ben. Rook is less than enthusiastic to involve the two villainous ladies, but Rayona annoyedly points out that finding Ben as quickly as possible would allow them to resume their date, as she has limited time to spend on Earth. Rook concedes to collaborating, and calms the girls down, pointing out that Nyancy would likely spend some time before commencing another cat-themed crime. His hypothesis is proved wrong, though, as he receives a Plumber alert about Nyancy and Rath in Undertown. At this, both Looma and Attea drive away in their vehicles, determined to beat each other to the punch. In Undertown, Rath rolls away with a giant ball of yarn from Pakmar's shop while ridden by Nyancy as a mount. Attea and Looma intervene, but end up fighting each other instead over Ben, leaving Nyancy and Rath to slink away. Rook and the others eventually catch up to them and regroup, pointing out to the angry princesses that they have to work together, just as he receives another alert about Nyancy being sighted at Spaceman's Wharf. At the docks, Rath hooks a massive fish which Nyancy intends to use for feeding her cats, and they get away on a motorboat. Rook, Ester, and Rayona catch up on their own speedboat. Rath tries to attack, but Ester manages to distract him enough for Looma to grab him from behind and disable him. At this, Attea attempts to shoot Rath with her Incursean blaster, but Rath demolishes Rook's boat and throws Looma into Attea's blast, leaving Nyancy to escape yet again. After regrouping, Rook receives a gadget from Plumber headquarters, programmed by Driba and Blukic: namely, a remote control that can force the Omnitrix to time out, causing Rath to switch back to Ben. Thankfully, Rayona overheard Nyancy's plan before she escaped, giving them her location. In a warehouse, Nyancy plots her next crime as her kittens play; Rath was disabled with a paper bag over his head. Together, Rook, Rayona, Ester, Attea, and Looma gatecrash Nyancy's headquarters, who simply pulls the bag off Rath's head and orders him to attack. Unsurprisingly, the gadget fails to work, allowing Rath to run rampant. In a spot of quick thinking, Rook uses his Proto-Tool to distract Rath with a laser pointer, captivating Rath as he tries to catch it. Rook eventually brings it up to Rath's chest, causing Rath to predictably slam onto the faceplate and revert to Ben, visibly exhausted from Nyancy's cutesy cat talk. Ben turns into Blitzwolfer and prepares to apprehend Nyancy, but Looma and Attea begin arguing over Ben's hand in marriage, claiming that they need a husband to fully assume positions as leaders. They both reveal to have brought their attack fleets to Bellwood, ready to fight on their command. Ester angrily rebuffs them, pointing out that they don't even like Ben romantically. Ben agrees, willing to resume their date, but Looma insists that Ben fight for his love. In response, Ben turns into Terraspin, blasting Looma with his wind and pushing her back. As the others watch on, Rook reports to Plumber headquarters that despite all appearances, the Earth is not under attack, and Ben is merely having "girl problems." Attea manages to secure the discarded remote control and gets it to work, forcing Ben to change abruptly into Bullfrag. Bullfrag and Attea fight it out, and Rook candidly reports that the situation is less than serious, broadcasting footage of the fight back to headquarters, where the onlooking Plumbers groan and return to positions (the imprisoned Milleous is visibly the only one enjoying the fight). Looma, grabbing the control, turns Ben into Four Arms, forcing him to fight her instead. Ester regains control of the remote, but quickly loses it as Nyancy jumps back into the fray, wanting to turn Ben back into Rath. The situation soon turns into an all-out catfight as the three villains fight over the remote, forcing Ben to switch between his three forms. Eventually, this overloads the remote, which blows up after a push by Rayona, turning Ben back to normal. Rook arrests Nyancy, along with all of her cats. Looma and Attea resume arguing, and Ben finally learns of the reason for their fight. Baffled, Ben suggests that neither princess needs to marry him to ascend their thrones, since they've both beaten him before and are powerful warriors and leaders in their own right. Unfortunately, this turns into another competition as Looma and Attea wash their hands of Ben, insulting each other as an ineffective leader desperate for a husband. Rook breaks them up, asking the rival princesses to call off their armadas, which they quickly turn into another contest and pull out from Bellwood. Ben and Rook comment on the surreality of what took place, but Rayonna and Ester are more than happy that their date can now resume. ---- Review Seeing more of Rayona was cool. Nyancy Chan is laughable. I mean she mind controlled Ben? It would have been so much cooler if it was Sublimo. I liked the Magikarp fish cameo. This episode could've been so much cooler with the addition of Elena turning Ben into Nanomech and Kai turning him into Blitzwolfer. Imagine the six ladies fighting over Ben! By the way, there's a reference that no one caught on to. When Nyancy Chan tells Rath, "Go get 'em Tiger!" It's a reference to Mary Jane Watson in Spiderman. ---- Ben Ben had the worst logic in this episode. Oh, a feline controlling villain? Better turn into Rath! It isn't even funny anymore. Looma and Attea They clashed and it was hilarious when Ben changed alien forms every three seconds. Ester I don't know about everyone else, but I prefer Ben to marry Ester over Kai. Why? Because Ester is an half Kraaho and imagine Kenny being 1/4 Kraaho. His sister could be like Gwen in which she gains the power and Kenny gets the Omnitrix. 'In Memoriam' Today we honor those who have been ruined by Omniverse. *'Gorvan' *'Magikarp' *'Rath' 'Weirdest Things' Weirdest thing in the episode! It can be a person's behavior, concept, or awkward moment. *A giant fuqing Magikarp *Ben's concept of logic *Villain who controls cats (Nyancy Chan) 'Critics' Grade' The way this works is that each box is out of 5 with the total amount being 10. . CD means character development. "Catfight" 'Closing' I am Closing this blog with unending gratitude in read my review "Catfight" Please do not hesitate to leave your comments down below, You have my assurance that it will be respected, This is The Awesome Jack telling you to have a Great Day and Stay Classy. Don't get stuck betweeen fiesty women! Category:Blog posts